


Other Naruto Ships

by iwantpho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantpho/pseuds/iwantpho
Summary: Hey everyone, I'm just separating the misc ships from the mass amount of KakuHida I have, to keep it more organized. Thank you for commenting on the original photos, I'm very appreciative of all the love! This will be a mix of SFW and NSFW of random characters/ships.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Kakuzu/Tsunade (Naruto), Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Kankuro x Kiba




	3. Kakashi x Gai




	4. Kakashi x Yamato




	5. Deidara x Tobi

  



	6. Kisame x Itachi




	7. Kakuzu x Tsunade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRACK!!!!!111!!


End file.
